


613 Shades of Sad (VID)

by Treon



Category: The Americans (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst, Asaf Avidan, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip has a lot to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	613 Shades of Sad (VID)

**Author's Note:**

> Prepared for the fan_flashworks "Haunted" challenge.

Music: "613 Shades of Sad" by Asaf Avidan

  



End file.
